El visitante nocturno
by lunauchiha10
Summary: Sasunaru/ El gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado, pero su temor a confesar sus sentimientos hacia el dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules lo obligó a convertirse en el visitante nocturno. será descubierto o seguirá ocultandose en las sombras? entren y lean


~El visitante nocturno~

___**El visitante nocturno~ **_

POR LA NOCHE…

Naruto dormía tranquilamente.

Sasuke lo observaba como se aprecia a una hermosa pintura.

-Sasuke: Es el rostro más bello que he visto, kyaaa y por que tenia que ser precisamente el de Naruto un chico y mi mejor amigo??? (Se preguntaba una y otra vez).

EN LA MAÑANA…

Naruto se despertó sintiéndose algo extrañado, pues durante la noche sentía que alguien lo observaba otra vez, y lo más raro es que la presencia que sentía era la de su mejor amigo Sasuke repetía una y otra vez mientras se cambiaba de su pijama de zorritos a su habitual traje naranja.

Ya han transcurrido 3 años desde que Naruto fue en busca de mejor amigo Sasuke y haberlo convencido de regresar a Konoha. Naruto se ha vuelto un chico más maduro y mas atractivo que nunca aunque un poco mas angelical de lo que se creería con esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, un poco mas alto, aahhhhhh (suspiro) en fin un chico muy guapo. Sasuke por su parte sigue siendo el mismo chico misterioso con todos menos con Naruto, demasiado atractivo, más alto, con esos ojos azabaches que hechizan a quien sea, ja todo un bombón.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan! (decía Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna)

-Sakura: a eres tu Naruto (algo triste)

-Naruto: pasa algo Sakura-chan esperabas a alguien??? (Preguntaba Naruto algo confundido con la reacción de la chica)

-Sakura: no solo pensé que Sa… (no termino la frase) no nada no me hagas caso.

-Naruto: si lo se pensabas que era Sasuke verdad??

Sakura no dijo nada solo bajó la mirada

-Naruto: ja ya Sakura vallamos al lugar de entrenamiento (sonriéndole)

-Sakura: hi!! (Dijo un poco mas animada)

EN EL LUGAR DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

-Naruto: Sa-Sakura!!

-Sakura: si Naruto ¿pasa algo?

-Naruto: no nada es solo que me siento algo extraño pro algo que me sucede todas las noches.

-Sakura: a si (extrañada) y que es lo que te pasa (algo alarmada).

-Naruto: etto… no se por donde comenzar. Ummm bueno (nervioso) no estoy seguro pero solo lo siento…

-Sakura: ya Naruto déjate de rodeos y dime que es lo que te pasa

-Naruto: oh esta bien Sakura-chan, lo que pasa es que todas las noches siento que alguien entra a mi cuarto y me vigila mientras duermo pero no me hace nada y lo peor de todo es que siento que lo conozco.

Sakura: presencia conocida haz dicho? –ese pervertido de Jiraya nomás deja que lo vea (dijo con una venita en la frente).

-Naruto: no Sakura-chan no es Jiraya ese viejo loco no, esta bien que sea un pervertido pero el no.

-Sakura: eh!!! Entonces quien es???

Es… - No pudo terminar la frase ya que su adorable amiga lo interrumpió

Sasuke- kun!!! Ohayo- la chica estaba tan emocionada que hasta corazoncitos en los ojos se le dibujaban nada más al verlo olvidándose por completo de su charla con su amigo Naruto el cual se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios por la presencia del azabache. Naruto poco a poco comenzó a sentir un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la intensa mirada de su compañero, la mirada de éste confirmaba que si Sakura lo dejaba solo se lo comería.

Que me pasa? Se preguntaba naruto mentalmente, por que te pones así si solo es sasuke tu mejor amigo. Y ese era realmente el problema era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke Uchiha.

Ohayo naruto, tu no me vas a saludar usuratonkachi,- sacando al zorrito de sus pensamientos provocándole un respingo por el susto.

O-ohayo! Sasuke- su sonrojo se intensificó de tal manera que los chicos presentes pudieron notarlo y lo cual le dio un aire triunfante al azabache al comprobar lo efectos que le causaba a su neko.

De pronto se la gran aparición de kakashi espantó a sobre manera al los jóvenes estudiantes que casi lo asesinan sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Kakashi sensei si vuelve a hacer ese tipo de apariciones le pediré a mi amiga inner Sakura se le de una visitadita y no será precisamente pera lo que su mente pervertida se imagina eh!!!

Perdón por la tardanza pero esque…

Ya no salga con sus pretextos tontos y empecemos con el entrenamiento- interrumpió bruscamente Sasuke que se mantenía con esa mirada fría de siempre.

Alguien amaneció de muy mal humor el día de hoy y otro muy serio o son mis nervios- miró a ambos chicos que en realidad si se comportaban de manera muy extraña en fin son chicos en etapa complicada.

No, no, no, para nada sensei- trataba de justificarse Naruto con esa mirada aun nerviosa, es solo que tengo algo de sueño.

Sasuke simplemente no dijo nada (que extraño no?)

Bueno, bueno como se mueren por empezar, el día de hoy tendremos un entrenamiento especial pero en el cual solo Naruto y Sasuke participarán tu Sakura puedes retirarte hasta el próximo entrenamiento. Y la chica se marchó muy feliz a su casa.

Pero sensei, por que solo el teme y yo? No usted esta equivocado verdad esto es una broma- en realidad no sabía por que estaba actuando de esa manera.

Naruto pero por que te niegas siempre te estas quejando de que sasuke siempre se lleva los mejores entrenamientos y tu siempre te quejas por que no te dejo participar con el, ahora que lo hago te niegas no te entiendo, explícate.

Por mi no hay problema o acaso me tienes miedo dobe?- sasuke miraba a naruto con una de esas típicas miradas que asustan hasta al mas valiente.

Claro que no te tengo miedo de donde sacas eso sasuke baka, además miedo a ti teme jajaj eso jamás- su mirada era desafiante pero no tanto para convencer a los presentes de que algo le pasaba a ese rubio.

Umm… creo que las cosas están un poco tensas el día de hoy por aquí, acaso sucede algo entre ustedes dos que yo no se?

No, no claro que no sensei solo me parece un poco extraño que Sakura no esté presente en la misión.

Ya te lo expliqué Naruto es un entrenamiento especial para ustedes dos por eso Sakura no es requerida así que pongan mucha atención, esto es lago nuevo.

Bueno eso empieza a intrigarme aunque con Naruto aquí estoy seguro que lo estropeará todo es un cabeza hueca nunca hace nada bien- sasuke lo mirada con esta típica mirada asesina que se cargaba siempre la cual le ponía los pelos de punta al rubio simpático.

El día de hoy nos internaremos en el bosque… continuó kakashi ignorando por completo el comentario de Sasuke al cual en ratos tenia ganas de arrancarle la vida el mismo y así terminar de una vez con el clan Uchiha, lo mas extraño de todo era que el rubio no le respondió con otra tontería como siempre lo hacia, estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba y le intrigaba tanto no saberlo es como leer una de sus historias pervertidas y justo al llegar a lo que seria el final, darse cuenta de que este no estaba ya que le faltaban hojas, tenia que averiguarlo a como diera lugar o dejaba de llamarse kakashi.

Deben trabajar en equipo y andar con mucho cuidado ya que a los ninjas que se enfrentaran en el entrenamiento tienen una preparación completamente diferente a la que comúnmente conocen ustedes y no es que dude de sus capacidades pero es trabajo en equipo es lo más importante. Les deseo suerte y recuerden confianza mutuamente entendido? -Y desapareció.

Y así los chicos comenzaron con su entrenamiento internándose en el bosque como se los había indicado sus sensei apenas hacia unos minutos y tal como se los habías mencionado kakashi, había muchas trampas y sus oponentes no eran normales, pero gracias a las habilidades de ambos chicos salieron ilesos, llevaron a la práctica el trabajo en equipo que después de todo no era tan malo entre ambos chicos, minutos después apareció kakashi, feliz de haber descubierto que los chicos habían crecido como ninjas y como compañeros. – han mejorado notablemente sus habilidades muchachos los felicito han mejorado mas de lo que pensé, miren terminaron en menos del tiempo estimado, ya es tarde así que pueden regresar a casa.

Hasta mañana Kakashi sensei nos vemos mañana y sin darle tiempo de responder desapareció del lugar, tenia que alejarse de la presencia de Sasuke, no sabia por que pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento y sus nervios estaban peor que nunca así que mas valía estar a salvo a morir de preocupación.

Sasuke, acaso tú sabes que le sucede a Naruto? Por que actúa tan extraño? No me ha parecido muy normal que digamos, además ni siquiera te espero para regresar a casa como siempre lo hacen, tu que sabes o que le hiciste podrías responderme?

Yo no le hice nada, además usted ya conoce al dobe como es de idiota, siempre metiéndose en problemas de seguro algo hizo y trata de arreglarlo. Mintió sasuke ya que él sabia a la perfección lo que le sucedía a su dobe. Ya no podía esperar más tiempo para regresar a su casa y hacer lo que hacia todas las noches.

*EN LA NOCHE*

Hoy voy a descubrir a esa persona que entra todas las noches por mi ventana y me observa toda la noche (mi visitante nocturno) pensaba nerviosamente Naruto y en cuanto lo vea lo voy a golpear hasta mas no poder se arrepentirá por entrar en habitaciones ajenas le enseñaré a no entrometerse en la vida tranquila de los demás. Salió de su relajante ducha para comer un poco de ramen y retirarse a la cama, la hora de la verdad se acercaba.

Habían pasado ya 4 horas y no llegaba nadie………. ¿y si no viene hoy? Después de todo también tiene que dormir, mejor para mi esta noche podré dormir tranquilamente, mañana será- y cerró sus ojos para quedarse dormido.

Sasuke llegó como todas las noches anteriores tan sigiloso como un gato. Y se poso en el mismo lugar de siempre, desde la ventana donde podía ver claramente como el cuerpo de Naruto era iluminado hermosamente por la luz de la luna. Se quedó mirándolo como lo hacia siempre, contemplándolo pero sin acercarse a tocarlo, y aun así si se acercaba, Naruto era tan tonto como para darse cuenta se su presencia, pero su voluntad no pudo ante los deseos de acercarse a tocar por lo menos sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada, y sin pensarlo mas se acercó hasta su objetivo, lo admiró, y justo cuando estaba por tomar uno de los mechones de cabello……

Ahaaa!!! Sabía que eras tú teme, - Salió de pronto de la oscuridad cayendo sobre el azabache y tomándolo de su camisa lo miraba furioso. – Que rayos haces aquí respóndeme Sasuke-baka

Vaya! Me tendiste una trampa usuratonkachi, des pues de todo no eres tan dobe como yo pensaba, te subestimé demasiado- su sonrisa de medio lado se asomó a sus labios.

¿Qué haces aquí todas la noches? . le volvió a preguntar ignorando por completo el comentario q acababa de hace Sasuke. Estaba tan furioso que si seguía actuando como si nada pasara que le daban ganas de invocar al kyuubi y asesinarlo allí mismo pero no podía no tenia el valor ni el coraje para hacerlo y menos por la razón mas importante que había estado ocultando desde hacia mucho.

Tranquilo Naruto, me estás aplastando, deja levantarme pa….

Solo quiero que me digas por que vienes todas las noches, que buscas? La paciencia de Naruto se estaba terminando, además era bien conocido que la paciencia no era su fuerte.

Y como sabes que lo hago usuratonkachi- su voz sonó un tanto provocativa pero a la vez de sorpresa ante tal descubrimiento, Naruto lo sabía, después de todo no era tan malo como pensaba.

Y… dime una cosa usuratonkachi, te agrada mi presencia? No me digas que no, no pedes negarlo.- y sin pensarlo tomó a Naruto de su rostro para besarlo, al fin probaría esos labios que tantas noches le habían quitado el sueño- sabes muy bien dobe, mucho mejor que en mis sueños, y le deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla, el mas inocente beso que jamas había podido dar a alguien y curiosamente no habías besado a nadie que no fuera Naruto, solo que en ese entonces pensaba que lo odiaba, pero ahora era diferente ahora lo amaba.

Naruto no podía salir del shock por lo que había ocurrido tenia los ojos como platos, lo había besado y le había gustado que lo hiciera, hasta deseaba que lo repitiera.

Sasuke, que te pasa por que me besas? Tenia que disimular lo ocurrido pero eso era imposible sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que por mas que intentara hacer como si nada pasara Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

Naruto, quieres saber por qué? Quieres saber por que lo he hecho? Es muy sencillo…

Se vió interrumpido por el intento fallido de Naruto por querer levantarse, pero Sasuke era mas fuerte así que aunque lo intentara una y otra vez moverse sería imposible.

Esta bien hazlo pero después quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz entendiste. Su mirada reflejaba enojo, no supo como pero en cuestión de segundos, Sasuke estaba sobre él y lo sostenía de las manos para que no pudiera moverse.

Que haces Sasuke, me estas asustando, puedes explicarme de pié así que levántate. –el pobre del rubio era un manojo de nervios, tener a Sasuke sobre él lo estaba incomodando, poniendo nervioso y sacándole pensamientos impuros y el no era un pervertido, tenía que librarse de él aunque le costara la vida.

Cállate Naruto, querías que te explicara pues cierra la boca por una vez en tu vida quieres. Su tono de voz reflejaba molestia por lo cual Naruto solo obedeció tenia que admitir le tenia miedo a Sasuke.— Mira dobe, la razón por la que vengo todas la noches a verte es muy sencilla, continuó Sasuke con tranquilidad. --Lo hago por que cuando estamos en el entrenamiento o con los chicos no puedo hacer esto. Se comenzó a acercar poco a poco al rostro de Naruto sintiendo su respiración que se entrecortaba, lo estaba haciendo sufrir el sabia a la perfección que Naruto añoraba ese beso tanto como el, y sin aguantarlo más acorto la poca distancia que los separaba, quería hacerlo que el también disfrutara del contacto así que lo besó muy tiernamente, pero no sabia que era lo que ese dobe tenia que lo hacia perder el control e intensificó el beso, por lo cual ambos chicos se olvidaron de todo por un momento. Sasuke soltó las manos de naruto ya que el tenía pensado usarlas para otra cosa y le sorprendió que naruto en lugar de empujarlo, lo rodeó por el cuello para acercarlo aun mas a el y siguió besándolo desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sasuke rompió el contacto no por que lo quisiera si no por que era necesario tenía que tomar aire o se asfixiaría. –Ya veo que tu también deseabas que pasara esto verdad? Su sonrisita se formó una vez más en sus labios.

Yo, yo, emm... etto…--A Naruto no le salían las palabras.

Tu, tu, tu me amas como yo a ti esa es la razón, pero dime una cosa desde cuando Naruto. Fue por eso que fuiste por mi?—Tomó la mano de Naruto y se la colocó en su pecho.—Contéstame Naruto desde cunado me amas. Su voz era ronca y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Yo, eh, nerviosamente Naruto trató de responder pero no podía, se armó de valor y cambió nuevamente de posición dejando a Sasuke abajo. Desde hace mucho Sasuke, desde hace mucho tiempo que te amo y si por eso fui por ti y te traje de nuevo a Konoha, no fue tanto por Sakura aunque eso ayudó a que los demás no se dieran cuenta de mis sentimientos, mis verdaderos sentimientos Sasuke te amo, y me cabreaba la idea de que alguien mas te tuviera y yo no, tu no eres de nadie mas que mío teme solo mío y lo besó. Ya estaba ya lo había hecho, le había confesado sus razones y sus sentimientos que más daba, no le importaba nada.

Sasuke se separó… tuyo naruto solo tuyo??? Y una sonrisa mas amplia se dibujó en sus labios.—Eso me agrada dobe y si soy completamente tuyo y nada mas que tuyo, ahora bésame! Sonaba más un ruego que una petición.

Naruto tenia iluminado el rostro de felicidad.—Teme eso no ocupas pedírmelo pero solo con una condición. Sasuke desesperado volvió a cambiar de posición.—Cual? Tu solo dime usuratonkachi. Su voz era muy sexy (y la escritora de solo imaginar toda la escena sufría de una hemorragia con el riesgo de morir desangrada y no terminar el fic jaja).

Dime que me amas, dímelo Sasuke otra vez dime que me amas. Rogaba Naruto acariciando su mejilla.

Ummm….. TE AMO usuratonkachi

SASUKE!!!!!!

Este no pudo mas y soltó una carcajada (imposible estoy segura de que el prota es el mismo de Naruto? Me encanta!!! ^.^) Que dobe?. Era tan divertido hacer enojar a su kitsune.

Por que me insultas teme en un momento tan especial como este.

Ay Naruto, si ya sabes que te lo digo de cariño dobe. Poniendo la expresión un poco mas seria le soltó de pronto.—TE AMO NARUTO UZUMAKI

Y yo te amo a ti UCHIHA SASUKE… mi visitante nocturno.

Como?? Visitante nocturno? Ay dobe.

Pues si eres mi visitante nocturno, que no lo hacías todas las noches, solo espero que lo sigas haciendo.

Eso no lo dudes usuratonkachi!! Y ahora si bésame.

Teme…. Uumm.. Respondió sasuke. Y ahora tu y yo que somos específicamente?

Pues yo soy tu novio, por que no acepto ser otra cosa eh!!!

Mi novio sasuke!!! Su piel se puso chinita por una corriente de aire fresco que se coló por la ventana abierta.

Tienes frío dobe? Y lo tomó en brazos para depositarlo en la cama.. –y donde nos quedamos? A si te estaba besando verdad? Siguieron besándose, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, y como les darían la noticia a todos durante un rato hasta que los pensamientos pervertidos de naruto se hicieron realidad, puesto que esa noche se entregó en cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida.

FIN!


End file.
